This relates generally to electronic devices with displays and, more particularly, to displays such as organic-light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have arrays of pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode to produce light. The light-emitting diodes may be provided with emissive materials of different colors to create color images The emissive materials may, for example, include red emissive material for forming red diodes in red pixels, green emissive material for forming green diodes in green pixels, and blue emissive material for forming blue diodes in blue pixels.
During fabrication, some of the layers of material that are used in forming the organic light-emitting diodes are deposited in the form of blanket films that cover the entire display. For example, a display may include a common hole layer formed from a blanket hole injection layer stacked with a blanket hole transport layer. Due to doping levels in the hole layer, it is possible for currents to leak laterally between adjacent pixels during operation of a display. For example, when a blue diode is being turned on and an adjacent red diode is being turned off, there is a potential for leakage current to laterally flow in the hole layer between an anode in the blue diode and an anode in the red diode. This can cause the red diode to turn on inadvertently.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays that exhibit reduced lateral leakage currents.